Pokespe Corpse Party
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: It was a charm to be friends forever. It wasn't suppose to end up like this. (Bad summary I know. All my stories have a bad summary :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Pfft. Hi there :). I got some flames on two fanfic because of my ocs so I thought that I should do a fanfic without them ;D. I know my writing isn't good but I'm practicing okay~! *hugs Silver* Can you do the disclaimer for me plz :D.**

**Silver: Fine. AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own Pokespe or...**

**Gold: *pops out of nowhere* Corpse Party~!**

**Anime: Hi there Gold sure great for you to pop out of nowhere... -_-**

**Gold: Yeah since I did half the disclaimer can you do me a favor?**

**Anime: Depends what is it...**

**Gold: Let me touch Crystals as...**

**Crystal: *kicks him in the face* Enjoy please!**

* * *

"The teacher fell down the stairs, and died. However this teacher still thinks she's alive and on rainy days like this she still roams around this school." A girl name Blue said as she smirk. She was in a room with a group of boys and girls. Some boys and girls where shivering in fear of the scary stories Blue was saying.

"She always appears in this same room when there is a black out always on seven o' clock. It seems that she could appear any-" There was a sound of thunder and the lights flickered on and off then finally off.

"WAH!" A boy name Red yelled as he fell. The candle was their only light right now... "Ha ha Blue. Put back the lights on." Green said as Blue looked at him. He was shock to see her scared. "I didn't do anything..." Blue said as everyone stared at her in shock.

"A-are you telling the truth?" Yellow asked as she shivered in fear when Blue nodded. Gold spotted Crystal who was also scared. He went towards her. "No way stop playing a joke on us!" Sapphire said irritated. "I'm not joking around!" Blue countered back.

"I'm sure nothing is going to happen. The worst thing that could happen is that my school uniform could get dirty." Ruby said as both Sapphire and Emerald rolled their eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Ah!" Platinum yelled as both Pearl and Diamond went towards her.

Green and Red looked at each other, "I think we should open the door." Green said as he saw everyone in fear. Red nodded as they both went towards the door. "_How dare of you to_ stay." A voice said making both Red and Green in fear.

"_TRESPASSERS SHALL BE PUNISHED!_" The voice screamed as both Red and Green fell when the door opened. "HA HA HA!" Blue started to laugh. There was a person who came out. It was the teacher Roxanne. "What?" Silver said as he looked at Blue.

Blue smiled as she went to Roxanne and gave her a high five. "Miss. Roxanne what are you doing here?" Sapphire asked. "Well Blue told me that she wanted my help her with something and I guess I helped her prank you all." Roxanne said as she smiled.

Sapphire pouted and looked away. "Ha ha you guys got scared." Blue teased at Red and Green who both blushed. Roxanne went towards the light switch and turned it on. "I knew it was a joke." Sapphire said as Blue grinned.

"Here get up." Silver said as he help Green and Red up who of course where still embarrassed. Roxanne smiled as she looked around. "I remembering attending this school." She said as both Sapphire and Ruby looked at her confused. "You have?" Sapphire asked as Roxanne nodded.

Red, Green, and Blue sighed. "I can't believe were graduating already..." Blue said as Red nodded. Everyone looked at the three of them. "It won't be the same without our seniors." Gold said as both Crystal and Silver nodded. Roxanne sighed.

"Hey why not take a picture together!" Blue suggested. "Yeah!" Everyone said. "I'll take the picture if you want." Roxanne asked as Sapphire gave her a thumbs up. Roxanne smiled and took out her phone.

Everyone gathered around. "Say cheese!" Blue said as some did and of course some just mumbled it or didn't say anything. "Done." Roxanne said as Blue smiled. "Send me a picture!" Blue said. "Can you send me a picture too Miss. Roxanne?" Yellow asked as she smiled.

"Yeah send me one too!" Sapphire said. "I'm going to send all of you a picture don't worry." Roxanne said as she started sending everyone the picture. "Thanks!" Ruby and Crystal said. "Okay let's go home." Roxanne said.

"Wait!" Blue said as everyone looked at her. "I was hopping that before we left we can try something out." Blue said as she went towards her backpack. She took out a paper doll. "What's that?" Green asked. "It's a paper doll." Blue answered as she smiled.

"What is it for?" Gold asked curious. "Well since me, Green, and Red are leaving I thought that maybe we can do this chant I found on the internet." Blue announced. "A chant?" Yellow asked as Blue nodded. "If we do it we'll I'll be friends forever." Blue said happily.

"That sounds cool." Gold said. "Are you find with us doing this Miss. Roxanne?" Yellow asked as Roxanne thought for a second. She sighed. "Why not. If you guys want to do it."

"I don't think anything is going to happen so whats the point." Platinum said as Blue pouted. "I agree." Silver said as Green nodded. "Come on. Please?" Blue asked as the three of them sighed then nodded.

"Okay what do we do?" Emerald asked. "We hold onto the paper doll and chant "Sachiko we beg of you" 13 times." Blue said. "We all have to chant 13 times since there is 13 of us okay?" Blue said making sure everyone understand. Everyone nodded and grabbed a piece. "After we saw it 9 times we tear it together. Ready? Start."

"Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you.

Sachiko we beg of you."

They all chanted together.

"Okay tear it in ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... Now!" Blue yelled.

Everyone tore a piece off. Yellow smiled. "We all can be friends now." She said as Red nodded as he smiled as well. Then there was another thunder and Red fell down again. "Okay everyone. Keep that piece of paper somewhere safe! Don't lose it!" Blue said as she smiled.

Everyone nodded and did so. Roxanne went up in front. "Sorry to say this but it's time to go now." she said as everyone nodded. Then suddenly the ground was shaking. "Huh?" Blue mumbled.

The ground started shaking harder. "It's an earthquake!" Red yelled as Green gave him a look like 'really captain obvious!' "Everyone get under a desk!" Roxanne yelled. However it was to late. The floor finally tore open making both Red and Yellow fall.

"RED!" Yellow screamed.

"YELLOW!" Red screamed as well.

They both hugged each other as they fell. Then the floor started to tore even more which made everyone fall and scream.

* * *

**Anime: Uhhh... Yeah... I watched Cry (or Cryaotic) play this game so I thought that it was interesting.**

**Silver: Really did you have to make this?**

**Anime: Yup :D**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Anime: WHAT?!**

**Everyone: You are a evil girl**

**Anime: N-no I'm not... *thinks* Maybe...**

**Blue: I can't believe Roxanne is in here but NOT our Pokemon!**

**Roxanne: HEY**

**Anime: Its the part of the story okay. I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review and NO flames please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Hi there :3**

**Red: We do you have to update? I don't want to see/know that my friends are going to die!**

**Anime: Sorry Red... Hey Yellow can you do the disclaimer for me please :D**

**Yellow: AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own Pokespe or Corpse Party.**

**Anime: *hugs Yellow* Thank you~**

**Red: *sighs* Please enjoy**

* * *

Crystal opened her eyes. "Ugh." She mumbled as she tried to get up. "Ouch!" She barely screamed as she fell right back down on the floor. She looked at her ankle to see it was twisted. She tried to ignore the pain and got up.

She looked around. "W-where am I? I can barely see!" As she said that the lights turned on. "Huh? Is this the school?" She asked but she knew it wasn't. "Where am I?!" She yelled then her eyes widen. She saw an unconscious boy up in front of the class room.

"Gold! Gold!" She yelled only to get no response. _'I need to see if he's all right.' _Crystal thought as she spotted a door. She walked towards it and opened it. She kept walking until she tripped. "OW!" She yelled to feel the burning pain in her ankle.

"My ankle... It's in bad shape from the earthquake..." She mumbled as she got up. She tried to ignore the pain as she went towards the door. Before she went towards the door she spotted a news paper.

_[Heavenly Post]_

_Third student reported missing._

_One by one, the young students Heavenly Host - School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing._

_Classmates testify that fifth grader - was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since._

_Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapper and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution._

_However ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause of concern.'_

Crystal froze as she bit her lips. Her mom told her about this already. She put the newspaper sown and went towards the door and grabbed the door knob.

She opened it to see Gold. "Gold!" She yelled as she ran towards him feeling the pain. "Gold! Wake up please!" She kept shaking his shoulder until he woke up.

"Ugh.." He mumbled as got up. "Crystal? Whats up?" He asked while rubbing his head. "Don't 'Whats up' me! I thought you where dead!" Crystal scolded. Gold grinned. "So you where worried about me?" He asked as Crystal blushed. "N-no! I just didn't want to be alone!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. By the way where are we? Is this our school?" Gold asked as he looked around. "i don't think so." Crystal said as Gold went towards the window. He tried to break it or pull but it didn't budge at all. "It won't even budge!" Gold yelled angry.

Both Crystal and Gold where silent for a few seconds. "Dang it! Where are we!" Gold yelled as Crystal looked at the desk. "Gold have you notice the desk are smaller?" She asked. "No. Why?" He asked confused.

"It's like an Elementary School." Crystal said as she walked on her bad ankle she gasped in pain. "You okay there?" He asked to see Crystal ankle twisted. "Yeah!" She said as she turned around. "Should we go now?

"Wait what do you mean like an Elementary School?" Gold asked. "I don't know but let's just try to figure out a way out of this place." Crystal said as she sighed. "Y-yeah. It's better than just standing here." Gold mumbled.

"We'll also meet up with the others." Crystal said as Gold nodded. "We'll find a way out together!" Gold said as they both smiled. They went towards the door and Crystal opens it only to be greeted by the ground shaking.

"Another earthquake?!" Gold yelled as Crystal screamed. Then it stopped. "I-it's over?" Crystal asked as Gold sighed in relief. "Yeah." He said. "Let's just get out of this place." Crystal said as they both exited. Crystal eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked as Crystal just stared at the floor around her. "It seems different..." Crystal said as she gulped. Gold shrugged. "Maybe the earthquake messed some stuff up." He suggested.

"Maybe your right." She said as she sighed.

* * *

**Anime: Shorter then before. And those who are reading has to know that there is DEATH. **

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Anime: *sweat-drop* It's Corpse Party! What do you think?! **

**Blue: B-but I don't want to die!**

**Anime: You don't know who is going to die so please be quiet.**

**Everyone: -_-...**

**Anime: *sighs* Please read the title. I'm probably changing this T to M rated. I'll think about it. Please review :D**


End file.
